The Dog Bites Back
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Kaoruko's teasing has been getting out of hand, so Futaba seeks to even things out a little. futa!Futaba


That skirt was way too short.

Not that Futaba would judge what somebody wore around their own house, of course, but the tiny little navy blue skirt Kaoruko was sporting today could barely even be called such. It didn't even reach halfway down her thigh and all it would have taken was a slight breeze to just expose everything. How could somebody stand to wear something like that? Even the more modest skirts she wore onstage left her feeling like there was way too much air between her legs, and yet Kaoruko was somehow walking around in something that could barely be called a skirt at all!

But as much as the "how" of matters baffled her, the "why" had never even been called into question. Futaba had known Kaoruko for practically entire life. For her Kaoruko was an open book, the words within constructed in simple, easy-to-understand language and printed in a large, evenly spaced sans-serif font. And judging by how for the entire day she had been finding every excuse to bend over or stick her legs out, constantly demanding massages in increasingly more intimate places and then declaring herself done and getting up before things had a chance to move further, it was clearly, blatantly obvious that this was some kind of deliberate sexual torment. This was something Kaoruko just did sometimes. And it always riled Futaba up without fail.

It was now late in the afternoon. This whole day Futaba had been putting up with Kaoruko's teasing bullshit, and even when they were sitting quietly across from each other in the living room occupied by their own little tasks she was still making a big show of tempting her. One of her feet rested on the armrest of the chair she sat in, the other dangling off to the side, that spot between her legs fully exposed to the world. And she had the gall to pretend she was absorbed in whatever book she was reading.

Pink panties, Futaba noted as she shifted her legs to accommodate her body's response to this a little better, but only a little. She could clearly see that Kaoruko was wearing pink, lacy panties that only seemed to cover what they absolutely needed to. It would be so easy to just move them a little to the side and get to work, wouldn't it? Subconsciously she licked her lips as she imagined finally pinning Kaoruko down, shoving herself deep inside her and fucking her hard until she couldn't move or speak. It'd be a fitting sort of comeuppance for all this teasing.

Well...no, Futaba corrected herself. Come to think of it that was exactly what Kaoruko wanted out of this, so ultimately that would be a total victory on her part. Indeed, that's how things had ended every other time Kaoruko pulled something like this, and that was probably why she kept doing it. It worked. Every time, it worked. And while the end result was satisfying for both parties, it did seem a little unfair. Futaba shifted again. Why should she be the only one suffering in this little ritual? Surely just once Kaoruko should be humbled a little, just to even the scales only slightly. Futaba's eyes darkened as thoughts of revenge began filling her head.

"Oh, looks like I lost my book." Futaba was pulled from her own fantasies of her girlfriend by the real version, who was now feeling around under the cushion of the chair she had been sitting on. And of course she was bent over, her ass pointed right where Futaba could see it from her spot on the couch. She bit her lip as Kaoruko wiggled her hips slightly, almost invitingly, even as she went on about how she can't even find her poor book, oh no. Was she really supposed to believe this wasn't on purpose? A stray bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, with more threatening to follow. Somehow she could feel her dick getting even harder, her pants now feeling less like everyday clothing and more like some kind of deliberately restrictive garment, like a straightjacket. The bare skin of Kaoruko's thighs was right there, right in front of her, begging to be grabbed and squeezed. Futaba felt ready to pounce any minute, shove Kaoruko's face into the cushion and plow her into oblivion. She could do all of that right now, she could.

But she wouldn't. There was a plan in place now, and she intended to carry it out.

Futaba stood up. Any more sitting and she might not have the presence of mind to do what she was thinking about. Wordlessly she made her way over to where Kaoruko remained bent over, still waiting. Although perhaps she should wait just a bit longer, she thought to herself.

"Did you get tired of waiting?" Kaoruko said as she felt Futaba flip up her skirt and press up against her ass.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty close." Futaba's hands easily found their place just below Kaoruko's hips, toying with the waistband of her panties. She really was so close to losing it, considering she had more or less used up almost all her patience trying not to jump Kaoruko's bones earlier. But this was something that required patience, and she would have to exercise it regardless of how much she wanted to just throw everything to the wind and fuck. She pulled the clothing down Kaoruko's legs, revealing the puffy pink lips, and began slowly stroking the slit with one finger. The way Kaoruko's breath hitched couldn't be missed.

Kaoruko let out an annoyingly false whine. "Futaba-haaaaan, you're so mean!" Her hips pushed backwards against Futaba's finger in a desperate search for more intense stimulation. Futaba, naturally, pulled back her hand, resulting in a much more real-sounding whine from Kaoruko.

"I'm not mean, I'm just fair," She said, now running her hands over Kaoruko's soft, plump rear. "And I'm paying you back for what you did to me." To emphasize this she lightly smacked the flesh just above the thigh, watching it jiggle upon impact and relishing the soft gasp of shock.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here," Kaoruko as she looked over her shoulder with a grin. Futaba grit her teeth. No, she hadn't forgotten. Not in the slightest. She knew who was holding her leash. She was merely out to see how tightly that leash was held. The tips of two fingers wiggled inside. There was a soft cry of protest as Kaoruko realized the fingers weren't going in any further, instead gently teasing the spots only just past the entrance, with a thumb occasionally coming to brush against clit. Not that it didn't feel good, it felt nice, but Kaoruko was not in the mood to be teased. Teasing was her job, dammit.

"Of course, you're the boss." Futaba's erection strained against her pants, her cock was aching, neglected and desperate to be plunged deep into those depths, but she had to hold out for as long as she could. She pressed her thumb against Kaoruko's clit again, smiling at the small whines and the desperate attempts to grind against her fingers. She slid them in a little further, going slowly and gently like she was handling a delicate object. Eventually they were all the way in, at which point Futaba's hand stilled. Kaoruko groaned in frustration.

"In that case I order you to stop teasing me and move!" Kaoruko glared back at her, and Futaba had to admit it was pretty satisfying to see her features all twisted in frustration like that. There was a heavy blush spread across her face, and her cheeks were puffed out ever so slightly in an adorable pout. Futaba smirked.

"Alright princess, whatever you say." Before Kaoruko could properly scold her for the use of the nickname Futaba curled her fingers inside her. Kaoruko's back arched as Futaba's hand began moving at a moderate pace, enough to provide some pleasure, but not too much. It drew whimpering moans from Kaoruko, which Futaba drank up eagerly. Gods this was so hot, watching Kaoruko squirm under her touch. It would be hotter to watch her reach her climax, hear her screaming her name as her body shook with more pleasure than it could handle. Yes, that would be amazing. But that couldn't happen. Not yet. Futaba still sped up a little, though.

"Haaah...yes…" There was relief evident in Kaoruko's voice now that her pleasure was building a little faster. Her hips were now rhythmically pushing back against Futaba's hand, probably trying to make up for the pace that still wasn't quite fast or rough enough. How cute. Futaba curled her fingers again, letting out a pleased hum as Kaoruko yelped and twisted in response. How long had she been building things up? Judging by the way Kaoruko's inner walls were starting to squeeze down on her fingers, probably long enough. The end was drawing near, and it was time to enact the final stages of her plan.

Kaoruko's eyes widened at Futaba's sudden, dramatic change of pace. Her fingers were now rapidly sliding in and out of her, making rather lewd, wet noises as they stirred her up. Even so, movement was becoming harder as Kaoruko tightened further, a good sign that she was drawing closer to her peak. Good, good. Now came the harder part. Futaba listened carefully to every noise that tumbled forth from Kaoruko's lips, noting the pitch and tone of each one. They were getting progressively higher, and eventually they would give way to a longer, louder one. Futaba had long since committed the sound to memory, having heard it so many countless times. Now was the time to listen for what came before.

"Ah...F-Futaba-han...hah...hnnn…"

There it was. Futaba could almost hear what would come next, like hearing the bridge of a song where you knew the refrain by heart. It was now or never, and deep down she knew this might backfire and hoped she'd be forgiven. Before things could move any further, she withdrew her fingers completely.

There was a thick, heavy silence. Futaba moved back to her original spot and sat down, watching as the slow realization washed over Kaoruko. About a minute passed before she stood, struggling to balance herself on her shaking legs. She turned slowly, with Futaba watching her every movement as she licked her fingers clean. The look on her face was one of sheer betrayal.

"Futaba-han...why?"

Futaba removed one of her fingers from her mouth with a popping sound. "How does it feel?"

"Futaba-han!"

"I said," Futaba leaned forward, looking Kaoruko dead in the eye, "how does it feel?"

Kaoruko sat, glaring hard at Futaba, who wasn't showing much of any particular emotion at the moment. She could feel the smugness radiating off of her though. "That was really mean of you, Futaba-han."

"You've been being mean to me all day, so..."

"It was just a little teasing!"

"So was this."

"Hmph!" Kaoruko's cheeks puffed outward in that cute little pout of hers. She folded her arms and looked off to the side, refusing to meet Futaba's gaze.

"Are you just gonna sit there and pout?" Futaba asked after a minute had passed. No response. "Kaoruko?" Nothing. Futaba's heart sank. She probably should have known this would happen. There was an unspoken set of rules in their relationship, and she had just broken one. Her mind immediately went to thoughts of reparations. "Hey, Kaoruko, I'm sorry."

Kaoruko glanced over at Futaba, who was now averting her own gaze. "I just might forgive you. But only if you do one thing for me."

So Kaoruko had some kind of punishment in mind, then. "What?"

Kaoruko rose from her seat, walking slowly closer until she was standing over Futaba. What was she doing? Futaba began fidgeting a little as Kaoruko seemed to scrutinize her, her gaze almost seeming to have a weight to it. "...Kaoruko?"

It felt like all Futaba had done was blink and suddenly Kaoruko was in her lap, arms around her neck, lips pressed firmly to hers. She found herself too stunned to move, which of course meant her defenses were wide open as Kaoruko's tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth. It took a moment but Futaba finally found her bearings, wrapping her arms around Kaoruko's waist and returning the kiss with equal passion. It wasn't a particularly lengthy kiss, but it lasted long enough. Futaba found herself panting as Kaoruko pulled away.

"I want you," Kaoruko leaned forward a little, "to carry me into that bedroom," she leaned further, her mouth now right next to Futaba's ear, "and _fuck_ me. Do you understand?"

Oh. Ooh. Futaba inhaled sharply. Kaoruko said a lot of out-there stuff, definitely, but she almost never swore. This was serious. Very serious. And it needed to be dealt with using appropriate seriousness. She stood up, lifting Kaoruko up with her, not breaking eye contact even for a moment.

"I think so, yeah."

In the following moments they had somehow made it to the bedroom, had somehow managed to shed every article of clothing worn, and now Futaba found herself hovering over Kaoruko's naked form. Her neck and collarbone were covered in little marks, fresh ones. She had no memory of making those. Must've really been caught up in things. Well, no use in waiting any more. She leaned back, taking in the full view of Kaoruko's body, eyes tracing every one of her soft curves, until finally she could see her goal. Her pretty pink flower, lips spread wide, a trickle of liquid flowing out. This was what she'd been after all day, and even after the stunt she'd pulled earlier she was finally going to get it. Her heart thudded in her chest as she lined herself up and slowly, gently slid inside.

_Fuuuuuuck_. Futaba drew in a shuddering breath as she felt Kaoruko's warmth envelop her. Goddamn, this felt so fucking good. Kaoruko seemed to agree, judging by the soft gasps she let out as she was filled. Futaba's head was spinning, every single nerve was on fire and she was only barely fighting the instinct that told her to let go and go wild. Although, that begged the question. Why was she fighting it? That was what she was here to do, right? Why not give in?

Instinct guided her movements as she pulled out and slammed back in again, a wet smacking sound and a high pitched moan immediately following. She did it again. And again. And again, until every other thought was drowned out by intense, white-hot pleasure. She threw herself forward, her mouth latching onto Kaoruko's neck, feeling the vibrations from every moan and cry that came forth from her throat. This was such a pure, primal state, one she had been in danger of slipping into all day and now she could be free. Kaoruko was holding onto her so tightly, so desperately that she almost felt if they somehow got closer together they would just fuse. She drove herself ever deeper with each push of her hips, every movement bringing the both of them closer to losing it all together. Her head was getting so fuzzy, it was so hard to think about anything other than the way Kaoruko's tight, wet heat was squeezing down on her like her body was begging for her to release everything that had been so pent up. Futaba groaned into Kaoruko's neck. It was tempting, absolutely, but she was still waiting on her cue. She did technically owe Kaoruko, after all. Kaoruko's nails dug into her shoulders. Her moans were reaching a fever pitch, tones that Futaba had already heard, listened carefully for today. She was teetering on the edge and it wouldn't be very sporting of her to leave her there again. A few more deep thrusts were all that was needed. There was a long, sharp cry that signalled that she was free to let go.

Futaba gasped for breath as she released, all of the desire that had been built up that day shooting deep inside Kaoruko. Her body seemed to burn as she emptied out, leaving her hot, panting, utterly drained. But it was worth it. It was so worth it. There was a pleasurable ache throughout her entire body. She mustered the energy to roll over before wrapping Kaoruko in a gentle, hazy embrace.

"Hm, Futaba-han?"

"What?"

Kaoruko shifted to look at her, and Futaba was struck by the effects of the afterglow. The sheen of sweat on her face, her slightly disheveled hair, the warm light in her eyes...Futaba swore her heart skipped a beat. It was breathtaking. Unfortunately her expression suggested she was going to say something serious.

"Why did you do that earlier?" Kaoruko said, reaching up to move a lock of hair away from Futaba's face. "It wasn't like you."

Futaba sighed and closed her eyes. "I just got kinda tired of you teasing me." She opened her eyes again, almost losing herself in Kaoruko's gaze. "Wanted to show you what it felt like."

A smirk grew on Kaoruko's lips. "My my, what's gotten into you to make you so feisty, hm?"

Futaba flashed her own smirk in return. "Guess I just reached my limit." She closed her eyes again as Kaoruko leaned forward for a brief, gentle kiss, one that nevertheless made her lips tingle ever so slightly.

"I'm going to have to get used to this new Futaba-han. Perhaps I'll need to remind her who's in charge more often."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Cuffs, blindfolds, maybe some toys if you're really out of line…"

Futaba laughed. "Like any of that could stop me."

"I'm pretty sure it could." Kaoruko's voice had a teasing edge to it. "I know your weaknesses, after all."

"They won't be weaknesses for much longer." Now it was Futaba who initiated the kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the one before. The kiss deepened slightly, with Kaoruko crawling over until she lay on top of Futaba. She grinned down at her as they broke apart.

"Maybe," She said, a hand running down Futaba's side and resting on her thigh. "But for now…"


End file.
